


爱情三十六计

by SillyPomegranate



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyPomegranate/pseuds/SillyPomegranate
Summary: 自己掌握遥控器。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 2





	爱情三十六计

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daghe21](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=daghe21).



提到横山裕，后面就要跟上村上信五的名字，反之亦然。造成这一情况的因素繁杂，首当其冲的是如同跳楼甩卖一样不要钱的二十年光阴，把时间就是金钱这种主流论调批驳得体无完肤；其次占比较大的是两个人的态度，如果你身边也有一对不逗就暧昧逗了又害羞的情侣（此处存疑），拿他们取乐必然就是保留曲目；其他原因均为鸡肋，不可大做文章，却又如鲠在喉。不过好消息是这些心绪都会被最开头的二十年磨损，铁杵不成针，两端缩短成玲珑骰子，把玩时冰冰凉。

至于为什么在情侣这一问题上犹豫，那自然是因为他们曾经是多年情侣，分手之后还荣幸回到普通朋友区域交情不浅，在当代快节奏社会实属罕见，除了两位当事人之外都觉得是求之难得的好结果。但本着人道主义，两位主角的意见我们也不能忽视，应当全方位地探求并试着加以解决，才是二十一世纪的良好公民。

为达到这一目的，需要先了解一下这漫长的二十年间的种种，其中大部分都是鸡毛蒜皮的小事，把这些剔除再看，里程碑般的重要节点有三，第一是相识，第二是相恋，第三是分手。请注意，这并不是废话，虽说人生苦短，但大部分时候人类还是通过节点来记忆：结婚前、结婚后；生病前、手术后；遇见他以前、离开他之后。以此记忆就像在数轴上画下不同的原点，从这里和那里重新开始，点没有大小，线没有长短，无论多么兵荒马乱的事件都只会变成线上的一个点，烙印在每个人的心里。他们的相识正是一场兵荒马乱，千年虫和花炮即将同时爆发，在人们心里洒下世界末日的种子。彼时横山裕还是名不见经传的小公司里一位普通员工，住在私人空间四叠半的合租公寓，每餐仰仗超市晚市打折品。村上信五则是四处跑销售的业务员，多数时候都在奔波，在各地的胶囊旅馆拥有优惠资格。他们在宇都宫市最普通的一家拉面店相遇，圣诞夜，雪花很配碗里的热汤。出差和旅游并不相像，旅游时身心充裕，容易沉浸在自己的世界里；出差则正好相反，忙到最后，只想把自己的牢骚一股脑儿发出来，至于对象是不是拉面店长条桌边坐着痛饮生啤的陌生男人，根本不太重要。过去同乡、现在同城，皆是意外之喜。吃完主食，他们又要了烤串和毛豆继续聊，从老家的街道聊到没能毕业的高中，横山面红耳赤，啤酒杯壁上的水珠濡湿了手掌，还夸赞村上的虎牙真厉害啊，轻轻一咬就能撕开鸡皮，村上则自然地把横山面前的毛豆皮拢进碟子，俨然一对美食节目主持人。

他们在垫盘的油纸上用了死劲留下彼此的联系方式，比起写字说是刻章还差不多。很可惜的是，他们的默契在进一步了解对方之前就展现出来，双双在醉酒回住处途中把那张纸片丢了。萍水相逢不足挂齿，连和同事的谈资都算不上，两人都犯了轻敌的错误，以至于再在饮酒会上遇见对方时，都少了三分欣喜，反而生出一种躲债的闪避感。但两位债奴其实并不欠对方分毫，从之后的事情看，只是欠命运一两句玩笑而已。

重新取得联系没多久他们都住在一起了。上京后本来就没什么朋友，两个人都是孑然一身，租个单间，就只要忍受半夜喝水的噪音和刷牙时的干呕，就能在东京有个温柔乡，是笔稳赚不赔的买卖。老家的朋友打来电话寒暄，问到工作如何啊，生活幸福吗，什么时候离开东京的魔爪呢，有没有找对象呀，要不要回来一起联谊？直板机都烫了，他俩才说，啊，其实在同居了，令对面大吃一惊，花了许久时间处理这一天降八卦，直到这边不耐烦地说，我们完全顺其自然好吧，至于那么惊讶吗，然后手机滴滴两声，没电关机，把疑问全部封杀。

这样的日子过了一段时间，甚至可以说是很长一段时间，长到他们换了一间又一间公寓，在单位坐的格子间也越来越宽敞。偶尔他们会出门共进晚餐，去村上喜欢的意风餐厅或横山喜欢的烤肉店，回家途中带些酒，大部分时候是啤酒，偶尔也把红酒放进冰箱上层空出的一格，假日时早上起来就能开始喝。在东京认识的新朋友多半已经被这二人的关系洗脑，只等接收喜帖，分手是大家都没想到的，此处包含横山裕和村上信五。他们在彼此身上浪费的时光已经远远超出了普通人为爱痴迷的程度，任谁来看都是奔着婚礼殿堂去的。突然开始找新的房子，联系好原住处的退租手续，事无巨细地分开你我的东西，预约搬家公司一气呵成，是善解人意到足以被写进婚恋案例中的温和派分手方式，整个过程像职业杀手踩点行动撤退般隐秘，等到身边的人知道这件事时，两个人的名片上已经印上了新的地址。

不是吧，等等，为什么要分手啊？大家都这么问，在饭店里、在办公室里、在卡拉OK里，地点大同小异，得到的回应也大同小异：顺其自然就分手了。此答案结合之前的情况，已经可以基本确定横山和村上是两叶扁舟，河水走向何方他们就漂向何方。但仍然会有不死心的重度八卦爱好者，一定要得到一个答案，不停地追问，为什么，总有原因吧，是谁的问题吗？他们没法求仁得仁，因为本来就没人能给这十几年下个明确的定义。任谁也都是稀里糊涂地活着罢了。

之后有段时间没联系，但总体来看也只是很短的一段时间，他们各自安定地生活，没有任何爆点。直到他们共同的两位友人搞了个乌龙，在邀请人员的选择上少了一道“前任禁止”的工序，他们得以重新出现在同一个空间。

此时的横山裕是分公司经理，大部分时候都穿着成套西装，最喜欢的休闲活动是飞回大阪和家人一起烧烤；村上信五则创立了自己的公司，出身庶民，凡事亲历亲为，企业理念亲民，收获一片好评。或许这就是成功人士的成熟气质吗，两位乌龙球员坐在最边上的座位边看边瑟瑟发抖，常言道平时不发脾气的人都不好惹，村上是个天真且敏捷的人，横山又是迷糊和精明的结合体，很少有人看见他们生气，危险系数大大提升。

意外地，那是一次欢乐的聚餐。大家吃完饭去唱K续摊，村上兴致很好，点了BEGIN的歌，得分高达八十三，和顺路的人一起坐进出租里仍还带着笑容；横山一直在卡座和几个许久没见的朋友聊天，最后决定再去另一家酒馆坐坐。河岸边有晚归的年轻人在放线香花火，末日的传闻多得已成废纸，十字路口的大荧幕上闪动着当前时间。街道变了又变。

如果这时候有人问他们，当然，也确实有人问过他们，在出租车后座里，在居酒屋的椅子上。归根结底是大家仍然愿意相信这世上某一处仍留存着真爱，是像钻石那么宝贵的东西，自然不能接受它顷刻间消散无踪。人们叩着一扇扇禁闭的大门，期待回声，期待着问横山裕和村上信五，是不愿想还是不敢想未来？

这当然是。他们随手点亮手机，屏显壁纸是一棵未装饰的圣诞树。不敢想吧。

2020.07.01

END.


End file.
